character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Marvel Comics - This doesn't have a name, so that's its name
Feats *'Iron Fist goes through multiple floors' ' AkluNll.jpg ' *'Kingpin crushes a large rock' ' MVk8KBA (1).jpg ' *'Sam Wilson keeps fighting after crashing through a building' ' DeJzXwS (1).png ' *'Sam Wilson shattering stone statues when fighting Crossbones' ' S6wwjoS (1).png ' Calculations 'Iron Fist goes through multiple floors' Juas_69.png That thing seems like his head, so the average width of a men's skull is 14.5 cm. 10.43 px = 14.5 cm 14.5 cm / 10.43 px = 1.390220518 cm/px 25.5 px * 1.390220518 cm/px = 35.4506232 cm 21 * 1.390220518 cm/px = 29.19463087 cm Cylinder: V = π * r^2 * h V = π * (35.4506232 cm)^2 * 29.19463087 cm = 115265.8374 cc E = 115265.8374 cc * 6 j/cc = 691595.0244 J There were 8 floors. 691595.0244 J * 8 = 5532760.195 J 5532760.195 J - 5532.760195 KJ - Wall 'Kingpin crushes a large rock' Juas_70 (1).png Kingpin = 200.66 cm His arm = 200.66 cm * 44 = 8829.04 / 100 = 88.2904 cm 110.11 px = 88.2904 cm 88.2904 cm / 110.11 px = 0.801838161 cm/px 144 px * 0.801838161 m/px = 115.4646953 cm 446.5 px = 115.4646953 cm 115.4646953 cm / 116.83 px = 0.988313749 cm/px 46.955 px * 0.988313749 cm/px = 46.40627209 cm The reason why I'm not using him or his arm directly in the first panel is because of the angle between those two and the rock itself. The arm is too turned to be used and his height isn't as turned but it also is gets away the more below is with respect to the rock itself. His shoulders are in the same vacinity as the rock and the angle should be acceptable, I think. V = 4/3 * π * r^3 V = 4/3 * π * (46.40627209 cm)^3 = 418618.7296 cc Eh, dunno if fragmentation or violent fragmentation, so here are both: E = 418618.7296 cc * 8 j/cc = 3348949.837 J 3348949.837 J - 3348.949837 KJ - Wall Level E = 418618.7296 cc * 69 j/cc = 28884692.35 J 28884692.35 J - 0.0069036071582218 tons of TNT - Small Building 'Sam Wilson keeps fighting after crashing through a building' Juas_71 (1).png Samuel Wilson = 187.96 cm 80.66 px = 187.96 cm 187.96 m / 80.66 px = 2.330275229 cm/px 274.44 px * 2.330275229 cm/px = 639.5207339 cm Now, there is no possible way to get the width and the depth of said crater, so yeah: Minimum depth = 28.575 cm Minimum width = 41.1 cm Will treat it as a rectangular prism. V = 639.5207339 cm * 28.575 cm * 41.1 cm = 751073.9343 cc Looks likes reinforced concrete, plus they went through a ceiling. E = 751073.9343 cc * 28 j/cc = 21030070.16 J 21030070.16 J - 0.0050263073996176 tons of TNT - Small Building This is basically the bare minimum that we can calc, the real result is far higher than this. So this should warrant an "at least". 'Sam Wilson shattering stone statues when fighting Crossbones' The problem here, is that we don't see what statue was destroyed, and this thing below is the only one that we can ge volume without any other scan. So, I will get the low part and do an estimated of the energy, since Crossbones himself, after kick Sam, likely destroyed a similar part of the one calculated here Juas_72.png Brock Rumlow = 193.04 cm 91.06 px = 193.04 cm 193.04 m / 91.06 px = 2.119920931 cm/px 92 px * 2.119920931 m/px = 195.0327257 cm 37 px * 2.119920931 m/px = 78.43707446 cm I will assume the 37 px line is equal to the missing width, since I can also not calculate it here. Rectangular prism again. V = 195.0327257 cm * 78.43707446 cm * 78.43707446 cm = 1199914.397 cc Same as with Kingpin. E = 1199914.397 cc * 8 j/cc = 9599315.176 J 9599315.176 J - 9599.315176 KJ - Wall Level E = 1199914.397 cc * 69 j/cc = 82794093.42 J 82794093.42 J - 0.019788263245698 tons of TNT - Small Building Still, this feat is doubious, so we shouldn't use it as principal calc to scale Results *'Iron Fist goes through multiple floors' 5532760.195 J - 5532.760195 KJ - 9-B - Wall level *'Kingpin crushes a large rock' **3348949.837 J - 3348.949837 KJ - 9-B - Wall level **25819547.57 J - 0.0061710199737094 tons of TNT - 9-A - Small Building Level *'Sam Wilson keeps fighting after crashing through a building' 21030070.16 J - 0.0050263073996176 tons of TNT - 9-A - Small Building Level *'Sam Wilson shattering stone statues when fighting Crossbones' **9599315.176 J - 9599.315176 KJ - 9-B - Wall level **82794093.42 J - 0.019788263245698 tons of TNT - 9-A - Small Building Level Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Comics Category:Calculations